Le Lion et la Vierge
by Maloriel
Summary: Spin-off de L'Influence de Vénus. Les astres ont été favorables à Shintaro, et le lendemain de sa folle journée, il découvre Taiga et Daiki peu vêtus et endormis dans son jardin. Comment est-ce arrivé ! Il se trouve que ça aussi, les astres l'avaient prédit... Enfin, plus ou moins. Yaoi sans filtre comme d'hab ;)


**Hello à tous !**

**Voici un petit aparté fun en attendant la suite de _In My Best English _!**

**Spéciale dédicace à Kuro et Shadow qui avaient l'air de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le jardin de Shin-chan... Alors voici pour vous :)**

**Pour le côté astrologie, j'ai tout piqué à un article en ligne de Cosmopolitan (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est un magazine pour les nanas, vous savez du genre avec les pages psycho, sexo, mode, astro, et tout ça...) Je sais pas s'il en existe une version japonaise mais ça m'étonnerait pas. En tout cas, j'ai eu une idée idiote, et j'ai trouvé touuuut mon bonheur sur le site de Cosmo. Alors pour une fois, merci Cosmo ;)**

**PS : je sais que parfois j'emploie des termes désuets... mais je les aime bien, en fait. Spéciale dédicace aussi, donc, à Wladimir Labaere (non je le connais pas, mais c'est de la déformation professionnelle, je regarde toujours qui traduit, et lui il a traduit KnB pour Netflix et lui aussi il aime les expressions désuettes et m'a enchantée tout au long de l'anime ;)**

**L'instant musical : Nobodyknows, _Hero's Come Back._ Ça me met toujours autant en joie. La version de Pellek et Raon Lee est cool aussi :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I

_Deux jours avant la compétition amicale inter-lycées_

Daiki n'était pas bien certain de savoir ce qu'il fichait à lire Cosmo, assis dans les escaliers du bâtiment C avec Satsuki, pendant la pause de midi.

« Alors, ça dit quoi ?! » voulut savoir son amie, qui se hissa par-dessus son bras pour essayer de déchiffrer l'article.

C'était de sa faute, supposait-il : la veille, il avait eu la faiblesse de se laisser à aller à une petite confidence. Satsuki, visiblement influencée par les bêtises de Shintaro, lui avait alors recommandé de chercher conseil auprès des astres. Elle avait ajouté, toute ravie :

« Justement, le dernier Cosmo a un dossier spécial compatibilité amoureuse ! Allez, jettes-y un œil, ça peut pas faire de mal ! »

Donc, elle avait rapporté son magazine, et il était en train de le lire pour savoir s'il était compatible avec son crush. _Ça me fait pas du bien de fréquenter que Satsuki toute la journée..._ songea-t-il, désabusé.

« Alors ?! insista Satsuki devant son silence buté. Lis-moi ce que ça dit ! »

Daiki soupira, jeta un coup d'œil alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis s'exécuta à contre-cœur :

_« Ce qui vous plaît chez le Lion : Son aura, son sens de la synthèse, sa façon d'avancer dans la vie, son panache, sa détermination._

— Ah ! C'est bien Taiga, ça ! s'enthousiasma Satsuki. Enfin, à part pour 'le sens de la synthèse'... J'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très structuré, comme garçon.

— Sans blague, c'est un crétin, ouais !

— Allez, lis la suite !

— _Ce qui fait que ça peut marcher : Vous saurez vous structurer l'un et l'autre._

— Ah ! Tu vois, tout prend sens !

— _Ainsi, le Lion vous poussera sans cesse à vous dépasser et vous saurez le raisonner, le modérer._

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait... murmura Satsuki.

— T'as fini de m'interrompre, oui ?!

— Désolée Dai-chan ! Continue !

— _Ce qui fait que ça ne peut pas marcher : plutôt discrète, vous aurez parfois du mal à vivre l'égocentrisme du Lion qui a souvent besoin de tout ramener à lui. Étant dans l'inverse et dans la négation de vous-même, votre couple aura du mal à endurer le temps. »_

Il dut s'interrompre le temps que Satsuki parvienne à maîtriser son fou rire et encaissa stoïquement tandis qu'elle essuyait une ou deux larmes au coin de ses yeux :

« Plutôt discret.. ahahah... Dans la négation de toi-même ! ! Hihihi...

— Tu sais que t'es vexante, là ?

— Ahahahaha... Dé-désolée D-Dai-chan... »

Il se racla la gorge, et continua :

_« Compatibilité sexe-érotique : Ça peut fonctionner comme pas du tout, ici c'est avant tout une histoire de ressenti._

— Mmh... Il va donc falloir tester pour savoir s'il y a du feeling », conclut doctement Satsuki.

Daiki secoua la tête de dépit, et il s'apprêtait à redonner son magazine à Satsuki quand celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste :

« Attends, attends ! C'est pas fini ! Faut que tu regardes si lui il a des affinités avec toi ! »

Il soupira profondément. Mais bon, tant qu'il y était... Il y avait bien de quoi être un tout petit curieux, non ?

« Ok... Bon. _Ce qui vous plaît chez la Vierge : Son côté posé, raffiné, sérieux, stable, son besoin d'être rassuré et soutenu, son sens des valeurs. »_

Satsuki passa tout près d'avoir un nouveau fou rire, mais parvint à se reprendre à temps :

« On repassera pour le côté 'posé, raffiné, sérieux, stable', mais pour le reste c'est ok.

— Je vois que t'as une haute opinion de moi, merci !

— Continue !

— _Ce qui fait que ça peut marcher : La Vierge sait parfaitement vous ramener à la raison et vous inciter à vous poser, quant à vous vous savez la faire sortir de ses réserves et aller de l'avant._

— Tu vois ?! C'est comme tout à l'heure : vous vous 'structurez' mutuellement.

— Conneries... marmonna Daiki, qui continua quand même à lire. _Ce qui fait que ça ne peut pas marcher : Votre relation en revanche n'est pas gagnée d'avance car vous êtes très différents et vous aurez tendance à vous ennuyer à ses côtés. Si vous souhaitez que ça marche vous devrez mettre un peu d'eau dans votre vin !_

— S'ennuyer, ça m'étonnerait... Mais sinon ça me semble plutôt crédible. Allez, vas-y, passe au plus intéressant !

— _Compatibilité sexe-érotique : Vous n'avez pas les mêmes envies, les mêmes désirs, il y a peu de chances que ça fonctionne réellement !_

— Ah. C'est moins bien.

— C'est que des conneries de toute façon ! »

Satuski approuva d'un air faussement compatissant, et Daiki lui donna un coup sur la tête avec son magazine.

« Aïeuh ! protesta-t-elle en récupérant son bien. Allez viens, faut qu'on aille en cours ! »

Il grommela son assentiment.

Et passa le reste de la journée à méditer les sages paroles de Cosmo.

II

_Deux jours plus tard_

Daiki n'y pensait plus – enfin, plus beaucoup – quand il débarqua à Shutoku pour participer au tournoi amical. Ils arrivaient en dernier et toutes les équipes avaient déjà filé aux vestiaires. Aujourd'hui, il était de bonne humeur : affronter ses anciens coéquipiers, plus cet imbécile de Taiga, ça lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur. Il les sentait bien, ces matchs. Il débordait d'énergie et avait l'agréable intuition que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, des manigances de Seijuro à la puissance de Taiga, en passant par la défense inébranlable d'Atsushi, la déconcertante habileté de Ryota, l'invisibilité de Tetsu et la précision infaillible de Shintaro. Tout ça, ça ne lui faisait pas peur, parce qu'il se flattait d'être le joueur le plus complet de cette fine équipe. Et non, définitivement, il ne pensait pas que ce serait aujourd'hui qu'on allait lui donner tort.

« Kikiiiiiii ! » entendit-il dans le couloir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler son maillot. Il alla jeta un coup d'œil et constata la présence avérée dudit Kiki, qui déclenchait ainsi l'enthousiasme de Satsuki. Il alla le saluer, puis aperçut Shintaro qui venait dans l'autre sens.

« Yo, quoi de neuf ? » lança-t-il d'un dégagé.

Shintaro le regarda d'un air effrayé comme s'il s'était soudain changé en la créature du Lagon noir. Mais il y avait autre chose... Est-ce que Daiki rêvait, ou bien Shin était en train de mater ses abdos ?!

_Bah, en même temps, je peux pas trop lui en vouloir, on peut pas dire que mes parents m'aient raté..._

Daiki essaya d'en savoir plus sur ce qui troublait Shintaro, mais ne parvint à rien, et en conclut que son ami faisait encore une fixette sur son horoscope qui avait dû lui prédire les pires maux pour aujourd'hui. Comme si l'astrologie, ça racontait quoi que ce soit de valable, hein ? Il avait lu Cosmo, lui ! Alors il savait de quoi il parlait ! Enfin... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser cet argument en face de son ex-coéquipier, alors il décida laisser tomber et d'aller finir de se préparer.

Après quoi, son équipe et lui rejoignirent les gradins pour regarder les premiers matchs du jour. Seirin vs Shutoku, puis Kaijo vs Yosen. Ça promettait d'être intéressant !

Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à déchanter : pour une raison inconnue (et qui se trouvait sans doute dans son horoscope), Shintaro n'était pas dans son assiette, et pas du tout concentré, si bien qu'il parvint l'exploit de faire perdre sa confiance à toute son équipe, même si ses camarades tenaient la forme, et qu'en plus de ça ils jouaient à domicile. Au troisième quart-temps, Taiga joua comme un bourrin – la routine, quoi – et s'étala de tout son long sur le pauvre Shintaro. Ça a eu l'air de bizarrement troubler un Shin d'ordinaire impassible, et ça, ça ne plut pas du tout à Daiki, qui serra les dents. De toute façon, ce gros nul allait payer dans quelques minutes, puisque son équipe se dirigeait vers une défaite certaine. Ça lui apprendrait à être trop sensible aux charmes de Taiga.

Ensuite, il rata le début du match de Yosen vs Kaijo, histoire de prendre le temps de s'échauffer, mais la fin de la rencontre lui remonta le moral : Ryota et Atsushi, eux au moins, ils assuraient ! Et ils ne se firent pas de cadeaux ! Daiki se sentit fier d'avoir joué avec des mecs comme ça.

Enfin, ce fut son tour. Il jouait contre Rakuzan. Et Seijuro n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver... Car aujourd'hui, réalisa Daiki, il n'était pas seulement en forme et de bonne humeur : il avait plus d'énergie que toute son équipe réunie. Il se trouvait tout simplement au summum de ses capacités, et même le redoutable Seijuro, avec toutes ses tactiques et prévisions à la mords-moi le nœud, ne put que s'incliner face à la tempête.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Seirin. Ah ! On allait bien voir qui était le véritable Lion entre Taiga et lui ! Du 'panache', une 'aura', tu parles... Si c'était comme ça, il allait l'impressionner avec son 'raffinement' et sa... euh... C'était quoi, déjà ? Sa 'discrétion' ? Son... 'sérieux' ?... Bon, peut-être pas. Il allait juste lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que lui, à l'ancienne. Daiki s'accorda même une belle faute comme Taiga l'avait fait contre Shintaro tout à l'heure. Et un plaquage en règle, un !

« Dai... C'est pas du rugby... protesta Taiga faiblement tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

— Ça c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu crois pas ? Allez, lève-toi, espèce de brèle. »

Cette provocation mit Taiga sacrément en rogne, mais aujourd'hui, pas même l'as de Seirin n'était en mesure de contrer son agressivité débordante. Ça étonna même Satsuki, qui lui demanda très subtilement pendant la pause s'il avait 'mangé du lion'.

« Ah-ha-ha » répliqua-t-il sèchement, mais cela ne perturba pas le sourire serein de la jeune fille.

Il s'appliqua ensuite à faire tourner en bourrique toute l'équipe de Seirin. Il s'amusait comme un fou. Taiga bouillait de rage, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus drôle. Kosuke l'engueula au deuxième quart-temps en l'exhortant à garder encore un peu d'énergie pour un éventuel dernier match, ce à quoi Daiki répliqua que ce dernier match n'avait rien « d'éventuel », et que par ailleurs, il avait encore de l'énergie pour dix autres comme ça. Kosuke ne put que maudire une énième fois Shoichi de l'avoir désigné comme son successeur à la tête de l'équipe, car dans leur lycée, ça signifiait devoir se constituer comme seul rempart entre l'ouragan Daiki et un monde qui ne méritait pas un tel cataclysme. Enfin, ça, c'était quand leur as n'avait pas 'la flemme', ce qui était en un sens presque pire, en fait. Alors Kosuke se résigna comme il finissait toujours par le faire, et laissa l'ouragan Daiki dévaster une équipe de Seirin désorientée par tant de brutalité.

À tel point, d'ailleurs, que lorsque Ryota comprit qu'il allait devoir affronter la même chose en finale, il commença à avoir les jetons. Il tenta de suggérer à son capitaine que, peut-être, ils pourraient se passer de lui pour ce match, en plus il était fatigué et il avait mal au genou et... Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa supplique car il se prit un coup vicieux à l'arrière du crâne et comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se faire massacrer par Daiki.

Et Daiki se fit effectivement un plaisir de faire subir à Kaijo le même traitement qu'à Seirin.

« Et voilà, c'est plié ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement au buzzer final, contemplant d'un air ravi ses adversaires qui tenaient à peine debout.

— J'vais mettre une semaine à m'en remettre, râla Ryota.

— Allez, fais pas la tête. C'était marrant. »

Ryota sourit, et se rangea à son avis.

« Cela dit, nuança-t-il, la prochaine fois, je te promets que ce sera beaucoup plus marrant pour moi que pour toi.

— Tch, c'est ce que tu dis toujours », lança Daiki avec désinvolture avant de rejoindre les vestiaires.

III

_Quelques heures plus tard_

« Taigaaaa ! appela Daiki en cherchant la silhouette familière qui avait disparu de son champ de vision. R'viens par ici ! »

Taiga ne bougea pas, puisque :

« Je ne suis pas parti, remarqua-t-il.

— Ah... Fallait le dire que t'étais derrière moi », marmonna Daiki.

Ils se trouvaient devant un bar au proprio un peu trop conciliant et un peu trop fan de basket, qui venait de les virer à 23h parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Les seuls basketteurs qui restaient étaient ceux dont les parents étaient absents, ou eux aussi trop conciliants. À part pour Ryota, dont les parents le considéraient comme la 8ème merveille du monde, mais le jeune homme avait paru distrait toute la soirée et s'était éclipsé en même temps que le raisonnable Shintaro. Du coup, il ne restait plus que Kosuke, Kazunari, Tetsuya, Taiga et Daiki, qui s'attardaient sur le trottoir.

« On aurait pas un peu trop picolé, Dai ? lança Taiga avec un sourire amusé.

— Hé ! D'où tu m'appelles comme ça ?

— Ça fait longtemps que je t'appelle comme ça.

— Bah tu devrais pas ! C'est quoi cette familiarité, là ?

— T'es aussi familier avec moi.

— Moi c'pas pareil. J'ai l'droit.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Mais t'as fini de poser des questions sensées, ouais ?! On dirait Tetsu !

— Ne me mêlez pas à ça », intervint ledit Tetsu, mais aucun des deux fauves ne l'entendit.

Taiga faisait le malin, mais lui aussi avait comme qui dirait un coup dans le nez. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air aujourd'hui... Comme une fébrilité, de l'électricité à fleur de peau... Pas vraiment de la tension, non... Enfin en tout cas, pas le genre de tension qui mène à des bagarres. Enfin, pas des bagarres avec les poings, quoi.

_C'est pas très clair là-haut, Taiga. T'as sans doute _un peu plus_ qu'un coup dans le nez._

Tout le monde s'était comporté étrangement toute la journée, lui semblait-il. Ou alors, c'étaient juste ses hormones à lui qui déconnaient, et ce ne serait pas étonnant : il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'envoyer en l'air avec le rythme de fou imposé par Riko pour les entraînements... Généralement, le soir, il n'en pouvait plus et s'endormait en moins d'une minute chrono.

Enfin, ce n'était pas _non plus_ comme s'il avait quelqu'un avec qui s'envoyer en l'air et tout seul c'était pas pareil, et...

_Hé oh, redescends sur Terre ! Urgence en vue !_

Il intercepta Daiki de justesse tandis que celui-ci, après une apparente tentative pour reculer afin d'éviter son capitaine qui avançait dans sa direction en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant, s'effondrait en arrière.

_Argh... C'est qu'il est lourd..._

« T'as intérêt à te remettre vite fait ! bougonna Kosuke. Aujourd'hui c'était bien joué mais je te rappelle que les compétitions de l'été arrivent au galop, alors pas question de se relâcher !

— Ohé d'où tu me parles comme ça ?! J't'ai fait gagner trois matchs d'affilée aujourd'hui alors hein... » marmonna Daiki sans chercher à se relever, et sans même s'apercevoir qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur Taiga, qui commençait à trouver ça (_excitant_) agaçant.

Kosuke considédra encore un moment Daiki d'un regard noir, puis il haussa les épaules, leur souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla.

« On ferait mieux de partir aussi, remarqua Tetsuya. Les gens vont finir par se plaindre du bruit et ce n'est pas exactement comme si on avait le droit de boire à notre âge.

— Bien vu, Tetsu ! » s'ébahit Daiki comme si son ami venait de trouver la solution à la conjecture de Birch et Swinnerton-Dyer. Cela dit, un autre défi mathématique digne de la médaille de Fields émergea aussitôt dans son esprit embrumé : « Mais s'en aller où ?... Par où c'est, chez moi ?...

— C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, l'informa Kazunari en titubant dans leur direction.

— Oh... » murmura Daiki en réalisant qu'il était toujours effondré sur Taiga et que ça devenait (_érotique_) critique, mais aussi qu'il n'allait probablement jamais réussir à rentrer chez lui, ce qui était plus critique qu'érotique, pour le coup. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et se retourna pour regarder Taiga, mais dut s'accrocher à ses épaules pour garantir sa stabilité :

« Mais t'as le même problème que moi ! » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir lui aussi la médaille de Fields pour sa perspicacité.

Taiga assura sa posture, les baskets bien arrimées au sol, pour éviter que Daiki et lui ne se ramassent sur le trottoir comme deux bœufs ayant consommé trop de céréales fermentées.

« Attends, tu te souviens plus où tu vis, mais tu sais où _moi_ j'habite ?! »

Daiki fronça les sourcils.

« Faut croire... » admit-il, perplexe.

Taiga cligna des yeux, parce qu'il était encore plus perplexe que lui, et se demanda pourquoi Dai continuait à le fixer comme ça, les mains sur ses épaules, avec l'air sérieux comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui donner une leçon de vie à la maître Yoda.

« Hé les gars... intervint Kazunari. Moi aussi j'habite trop loin... Z'avez qu'à venir avec moi, j'vais chez Shin-chan. Y s'ra sûrement d'accord pour nous héberger. Surtout si on lui laisse pas le choix...

— Ce n'est pas très logique, Kazunari-san, lui fit remarquer Tetsuya.

— Il est trop tard pour être logique », déclara gravement Kazunari, approuvé d'un hochement de tête solennel de Taiga et Daiki.

« Je vois, sourit Tetsuya. Bonne nuit. Faites attention en rentrant. »

Le trio acquiesça et regarda Tetsuya s'éloigner. Puis, Taiga s'aperçut que Daiki recommençait à le fixer, les mains toujours fermement agrippées à ses épaules. C'est qu'il devenait un peu chelou quand il avait bu, Dai...

« Bon, Dai, tu vas me lâcher, maintenant ? s'informa-t-il.

— Ok... accepta Daiki avec une pointe de regret.

— Suivez-moi, c'est pas loin ! » lança Kazunari en ouvrant la marche.

Il suffit de quelques dizaines de mètres pour que Daiki ne s'accroche à nouveau à Taiga, mais son objectif était pur et noble : il tentait simplement d'éviter de se manger un lampadaire.

« Je suis complètement épuisé, réalisa-t-il soudain.

— Tu m'étonnes, t'as tellement mis la misère à tout le monde aujourd'hui... » grommela Taiga en faisant de son mieux pour préparer leur trajectoire en prévision du prochain lampadaire. « J'espère que t'as bien savouré la tête d'Akashi parce que j't'assure qu'on aurait pu en faire un mème...

— T'sais quoi Taiga, 't'à l'heure Shintaro m'a dit qu'mon horoscope avait prévu que je gagne.

— Passque t'y crois à ces trucs-là maintenant ?

— Chais pas. Après tout, Shintaro est un mec sensé. Il est intelligent, même. Et lui, il y croit. Alors...

— En tout cas faut clairement pas être une lumière pour raisonner comme toi.

— Hé ! s'indigna Daiki. De toute façon ton signe à toi l'est juste cliché... Taiga le Lion... Comme par hasard...

— Et je me demande ce qu'il faut penser de 'Daiki la Vierge...'

— T'insinues quoi, là ?!

— Chais pas, ça peut être deux choses : soit j'insinue que ça te va bien parce que t'es puceau et innocent, soit, avec tous les endroits où t'as laissé traîné ta queue, c'est plutôt une sacrée blague. À toi de voir c'que tu préfères.

— T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Ça c'est bien un Lion !

— Les gars, votre conversation n'a aucun sens ! les informa Kazunari, qui marchait quelques mètres devant.

— Mido il t'a déjà parlé des compatibilités entre les signes astrologiques ? » demanda Taiga sans se préoccuper de leur guide et chaperon improvisé.

Daiki s'arrêta net.

_Attends... me dis pas qu'il a lu Cosmo, lui aussi ?!_

Son arrêt brutal faillit faire tomber Taiga, qui se raccrocha de justesse à l'un de ces lampadaires qu'ils tentaient d'éviter depuis tout à l'heure.

« Fais gaffe à c'que tu fais !

— Désolé Taiga...

— Ça va, ça va ! Juste, avance, bordel ! »

Daiki grommela une série de mots incompréhensibles qu'il avait probablement dû sélectionner dans son répertoire personnel des insultes les plus gratifiantes à prononcer.

Du moins, quand on arrivait à les articuler.

« Ouais j'connais ces histoires de compatibilités, reprit-il ensuite, p'quoi tu m'demandes ça ?

— Pour rien... Enfin... Vu que t'as l'air de prendre ces trucs-là au sérieux...

— J'les prends pas au sérieux !

— Si tu l'dis... »

Taiga refusa de développer le sujet, et Daiki n'avait pas la volonté de lui itrer les vers du nez, d'autant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de découvrir si Taiga avait lu Cosmo lui aussi. Et de savoir quelles conclusions il en avait tiré.

Kazunari avait dit que c'était 'pas loin', mais en fait, il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour rallier leur destination. Sans doute parce qu'ils tanguaient d'une extrémité à l'autre du trottoir. Mais ce laps de temps leur fut bénéfique en leur permettant de dégriser un peu. La nuit était agréablement fraîche, et déserte, car ils traversaient des quartiers résidentiels bien tranquilles où seuls les chats songeaient à faire les 400 coups à cette heure de la nuit.

Une fois devant la maison de Shintaro, Daiki informa Kazunari qu'il préférait attendre hors de vue.

« Shin m'a regardé bizarrement toute la journée et chuis sûr qu'il va m'engueuler, expliqua-t-il. Vas-y, toi, négocie... »

Le sourire de Kazunari se troubla imperceptiblement, mais il acquiesça et remonta l'allée de gravier pendant que Daiki et et Taiga patientaient dans la rue, adossés à la palissade qui ceignait le jardin.

Daiki s'aperçut qu'il s'effondrait à nouveau sur Taiga, mais il n'eut pas envie de faire d'effort. En plus, d'aussi près, il sentait la chaleur de sa peau à travers ses vêtements.

Taiga, lui, se sentait un peu moins... détendu. Cet imbécile de Dai, contrairement à lui, s'était mis sur son 31 pour cette soirée. Un jean ajusté bleu clair et une chemise noire près du corps. Et au-delà des relents de bière, le parfum boisé et piquant de son déo lui chatouillait les narines et lui faisait tourner la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment, en pleine rue, alors qu'ils attendaient de savoir où ils allaient passer la nuit, de se laisser aller à dessiner en esprit les formes du corps de Dai sous ses vêtements. De toute façon, c'était un exercice particulièrement dangereux dans n'importe quelles circonstances, sauf celles qui impliquaient cinq minutes de tranquillité et quelques kleenex. Ç'avait déjà été assez compliqué sur le terrain tout à l'heure en se recevant 85 kilos et 1m90 de Daiki sur l'intégralité de sa personne. Ça lui avait coupé le souffle, au sens propre et figuré.

Cela dit, Daiki ne semblait pas du même avis que lui. Il redressa la tête, la décollant de son épaule, et son souffle brûlant effleura sa jugulaire puis s'insinua sous les petites mèches de cheveux dans sa nuque. Comme il transpirait à cause de l'effort de se trimballer Daiki depuis une demi-heure, et aussi un peu à cause de la tension créée par sa simple proximité physique – autant se l'avouer – cette légère sensation lui donna la chair de poule du sommet de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux des reins. Il tourna involontairement la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Dai qui le fixait d'un air rêveur carrément troublant.

Daiki se détacha des yeux sombres de Taiga pour regarder ses lèvres qu'il humectait dans un réflexe nerveux, là sous la lumière orangée de l'un de ses foutus lampadaires que l'ingénierie civile semblait avoir disposé stratégiquement tout au long du trajet pour faire obstacle à leur épopée nocturne.

Il s'accrocha de nouveau aux épaules de Taiga et s'en servit comme point d'ancrage, puis il tira sur ses bras, juste assez pour pouvoir goûter à ces lèvres baignées par la réverbération orange de l'éclairage public. Elles étaient salées ! Un peu gercées, aussi. Mais d'une tiédeur, d'une souplesse et d'une sensualité qui paradoxalement aurait foutu le feu à toute la ville, si toute la ville était au courant de l'impression que ça faisait de les toucher.

À ce stade, Daiki y était allé à l'instinct et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Mais la suite en question ne tarda pas.

Une main – brûlante, lui sembla-t-il – se glissa sous sa chemise et se posa à plat sur ses abdos. Il en profita pour descendre la sienne, de la taille au cul musclé de Taiga, qu'il palpa à travers son short ample dont l'épaisseur à cet instant lui sembla ridiculement insignifiante. Il sentait ses sous-vêtements directement sous ses la plupe de ses doigts, ne manquait rien de la courbe légèrement rebondie de ce fessier... qui était dur comme la pierre ?!

« Un truc qui va pas, Tai ? Pourquoi t'es aussi tendu ? »

_Quelle question à la con_, pensa Taiga. _Peut-être parce que t'es en train de m'allumer en plein milieu de la rue, que certes on a bu mais on a jamais fait ça tous les deux et... Parce que tu m'excites à un moment totalement inapproprié ! Kazu va revenir d'un instant à l'autre !_

Ou pas ? Ça faisait quoi... dix minutes qu'il était parti ? Difficile de juger, mais ça semblait faire longtemps, en tout cas.

Et puis de toute façon, Daiki mit un terme à ses tergiversations en passant en mode agressif. Il se plaça devant lui, le plaqua contre la palissade, et profita de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour forcer un baiser auquel Taiga ne dut résister qu'une demi seconde avant d'accueillir en refoulant un gémissement la langue audacieuse qui se glissa sur son palais avant de capturer la sienne.

Il inspira par le nez, littéralement assailli par l'odeur de Daiki, obnubilé par ses mains qui se baladaient sur ses fesses en les étreignant avec une délicieuse agressivité. Puis, ce ne fut plus assez, et il repoussa Daiki pour rétablir sa consommation d'oxygène à la normale.

« Arrête ça... murmura-t-il en regardant la lumière frissonnante des lampadaires dans la légère brume qui s'était installée dans la rue.

— Pourquoi ? On est dehors pour la nuit... Ce con de Kazu va pas revenir... J'crois qu'il avait ses propres objectifs pour la journée... »

Taiga essaya de réfléchir à cette hypothèse.

« Attends... Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous a laissés en plan ?!

— Ouais, j'crois bien... Ce qui signifie qu'on est à la rue. Mais c'est pas grave... On peut toujours se réchauffer mutuellement... »

Et voilà que Dai recommençait à presser son corps fin et dur contre le sien...

« Arrête ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir un casier pour outrage à la pudeur ! »

Cette déclaration laissa Dai rêveur.

« Dans ce cas... Le portail est ouvert. Un jardin, c'est une propriété privée, nan ? Et tant qu'on nous voit pas... »

Taiga ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en voir d'autres.

Alors il se laissa entraîner par Daiki et sa main – qui conservait une sacrée poigne après autant de bières – refermée en étau sur son poignet.

Daiki poussa le portail derrière eux, puis avisa un coin suffisamment dense en végétation pour, supposa-t-il, s'y ébattre sans crainte d'être vus. C'était sans compter sur les épines... mais, comme les divinités protègent les alcooliques, le contact rude avec la nature ne les troubla pas plus que ça quand Daiki poussa Taiga en arrière et que son ami s'effondra dans la luxuriance plus ou moins accueillante du jardin de Shintaro. Il s'allongea sur lui et revint dévorer ses lèvres tièdes et délicieuses et rèches, tout en glissant une main sur son t-shirt pour titiller une paire de tétons rigides comme sa propre queue à cet instant précis. Un « ahhhh » étouffé recompensa son initiative. Il repoussa d'un geste brusque le tissu gênant, et parcourut du bout des lèvres le tracé franc et dur des muscles de Taiga, du sternum à la ceinture. Ensuite de quoi il ôta le reste de tissu gênant et se décala vers le bas pour sucer une verge gonflée à bloc. Cette fois, au lieu d'un soupir enchanteur, il eut droit à une torsion des doigts sur la nuque, assez forte pour le faire tressaillir, suivie d'un hoquet étouffé.

« Putain, Dai ! »

Ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il s'activa sur le membre turgescent, ses lèvres glissant en entraînant la peau fine dans leur sillage pour découvrir le gland, sur lequel il fit rouler sa langue.

Une nouvelle pression enserra sa nuque dans un étau douloureux, mais il continua.

Et d'un seul coup, Taiga le repoussa, visiblement paniqué.

« Mais attends ! On n'a pas de capotes ! »

Daiki rigola.

« Je suis pas Vierge dans ce sens-là, mais je me suis toujours protégé... pas toi ?

— Si... admit Taiga à contre-cœur. T'es sûr que c'est safe, alors ?

— Ouais chuis clean en plus j'ai fait des tests y a pas longtemps.

— Ok... C'est bon pour moi aussi... »

Daiki s'en contenta et reprit son œuvre. Taiga se tendit, et même s'arcquebouta sous lui, enfonçant du même coup sa queue dans sa gorge. Il se décala pour pouvoir continuer sans s'étouffer et faire remonter le contenu de son estomac, ce qui aurait quand même manqué de glamour. Il prit littéralement Taiga par les couilles et imposa son rythme. Jusqu'à ce que son vieux rival et ami commence à perdre tous ses moyens. Ils faisaient trop de bruit... Même dans un espace privé, et si un voisin mécontent appelait les flics...

Daiki changea de stratégie. Il abandonna la queue frémissante, ignora les protestations de Taiga, et le poussa pour qu'il roule sur le flanc. De toute façon, voisins ou pas, il en avait trop envie. Il commença à stimuler l'orifice convoité, reçut une réponse plutôt positive, et engouffra deux doigts d'un coup dans la chaleur humide.

Taiga frissonna de tout son corps.

« T'es... T'es sérieux, là ?

— Je vais pas te forcer, mais bon...

— Putain, Dai... Dépêche-toi !

— Je préfère ça », sourit Daiki.

Il galéra un peu à trouver le bon angle, mais finit par s'enfoncer dans toute la longueur dans les entrailles chaudes et ô combien réceptives de Taiga. Lequel se mit à haleter comme si on l'avait forcé à courir deux fois le marathon. Puis, il comença à gémir en sourdine... Et à marmonner, les yeux clos, la moitié du visage enfoncée dans un plan de coriandre.

« Dai... Dai... C'est trop bon...

— Continue à gémir mon prénom comme ça...

— Ta gueule...  
— Ça manquait de conviction... Bordel t'es tellement baisable...

— Ahh... Dai !

— T'es tellement serré et tellement chaud...

— Ahhhhhhh ! Dai ! R-Ralentis !

— Pour quoi faire ?! » répliqua Daiki en donnant un sacré coup de reins.

La réponse lui parut évidente quand il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux se répandre sur ses doigts. Ça ne le découragea pas, bien au contraire. Il accentua ses coups de reins, envoûté, ensorcellé, même, par la sensation de pression sur son membre tandis que le cul de Taiga l'aspirait... Et il finit par se déverser en lui tout en lui mordant le muscle entre l'épaule et le cou, y imprimant ses dents tandis que l'orgasme le drainait de toutes ses dernières forces.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit de ça chez Cosmo, hein ?! 'Peu de chances de fonctionner', vous disiez ? Ahah ! Taiga et moi on est plus forts que l'astrologie !_

Ses pensées se firent de plus en plus décousues, et il sombra dans l'inconscience quelques instants plus tard.

Il se réveilla quelque part au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était gelé et il avait mal partout.

Il se redressa soudain : mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?! Dans un jardin, le cul à l'air ?!

« Dai reviens par-là, j'ai froid... »

Il tourna la tête : Taiga ! Il ne rêvait pas... Il s'était carrément laissé emporter hier soir, mais apparemment Taiga aussi... Celui-ci le tira violemment par le bras pour qu'il se rallonge, puis se colla à son dos en marmonnant de satisfaction.

« T'es gelé, Dai.

— Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois, moi aussi j'ai froid ! L'est gonflé Kazu, quand même... On pourrait toujours partir maintenant et rentrer chez nous... Ça nous réchaufferait.

— Nan... J'ai d'autres idées. »

Sur ces paroles, Taiga posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa nuque et descendit jusqu'à la base dans un effleurement qui lui donna des frissons. Puis, il le poussa et Daiki se retrouva sur le ventre tandis que Taiga lui grimpait dessus en pressant son érection contre ses fesses. Oh ça, ça promettait d'être intéressant...

Taiga glissa ses lèvres sur son dos, vertèbre par vertèbre, jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Il sentait Daiki frissonner à son contact, mais il était presque certain que ce n'était plus de froid. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et murmura :

« Remonte les genoux... »

Daiki s'exécuta étonnamment sans protester et Taiga se plaça entre ses jambes, contemplant la vue de son fessier qui se détachait dans l'obscurité, et la courbe de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque fine et sa tête qui reposait dans l'herbe en écrasant ce qu'il croyait à l'odeur pouvoir identifier comme un plan de menthe. C'était une vision magnifique, il avait longtemps rêvé de la contempler et se dit qu'il était un sacré chanceux. Puis, il se pencha et glissa sa langue entre ses fesses, la fit rouler sur les contours de l'orifice en appuyant légèrement.

« Mmmh... » murmura Daiki, le nez dans les feuilles de menthe.

Taiga glissa une main entre ses cuisses et pressa doucement ses testicules tout en continuant à le lécher. Daiki entrouvrit les lèvres et son souffle s'accéléra.

« T'es doué, Taiga... » gémit-il.

Taiga apprécia le compliment. Quand il glissa ses doigts en lui, Daiki se mordit le poing, ondulant instinctivement du bassin pour apprécier davantage la friction... Taiga continua plusieurs minutes comme ça, autant de temps qu'il pouvait tenir, puis il le pénétra d'une seul mouvement, les mains agrippées à ses hanches. Daiki étouffa un cri, et Taiga projeta son bassin en avant.

« Mmhhngnh... Putain...

— T'aimes ça ?

— Pas qu'un peu... »

Il aimait tellement cette fêlure dans la voix de Daiki, la façon dont son corps palpitait contre sa peau, dont il retenait son souffle et expirait en gémissant, qu'il s'appliqua à prolonger le moment. Il y alla lentement, faisant peu à peu monter la tension. Puis, il lâcha le contrôle et se laissa à aller à l'instinct qui le poussait à baiser Daiki sauvagement. Il avait dû trouver le point sensible parce que Daiki haletait lourdement, broyant d'innocents brins de persil entre ses doigts. Apparemment, leur nuit allait dévaster le jardin aromatique et Shintaro aurait sûrement des problèmes pour expliquer ça à ses parents, mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Daiki, lui, n'eut même pas une pensée pour les herbes qu'ils écrasaient. Il prenait son pied comme jamais, aussi comblé de sentir Taiga en lui qu'il l'avait été plus tôt dans la nuit en le pénétrant... En plus, maintenant il y avait moins d'alcool dans son sang et ses sensations semblaient décuplées par la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, où flottait un parfum mentholé.

« T-Taiga je crois que je vais jouir...

— Juste comme ça ?

— Ça m'était jamais arrivé encore... putain...

— Ok alors accroche-toi. »

La sensation samplifia dans son bas-ventre, comme si tout se contractait, et cette chaleur... Et soudain, l'orgasme déferla. Son souffle se bloqua en réaction à l'intensité de la sensation, et il dut le relâcher presque aussi vite en étouffant un cri dans son poing fermé. Il jura même avoir vu des étoiles blanches, comme quand on s'est pris un coup sur la tête. Après quoi il espéra que Taiga avait fini parce qu'il s'effondra tout simplement, les veines saturées d'hormones en folie.

« Wow... C'était... wow.

— Du même avis... »

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour retrouver leurs esprits. Ensuite, ils parlèrent. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient envie d'un peu plus qu'une nuit dans les buissons. Ils décidèrent d'officialiser. Tout semblait si simple et c'était tellement agréable et gratifiant, ce bien-être qu'ils puisaient l'un en l'autre.

Puis, l'épuisement les rattrapa et ils se rendormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

« Ah ! On est pas les seuls à avoir eu une nuit intéressante !

— Comme ça ?! Dans le jardin ?! »

Daiki souleva ses paupières à contre-cœur. Kazunari le fixait avec un grand sourire... Par contre, Shintaro avait l'air furieux.

« Criez pas... » râla-t-il.

Il avait eu une très longue nuit... Il se tourna vers Taiga, qui émergeait peu à peu.

« Je vous signale que vous êtes dans mon jardin ! À poil ! insista Shintaro.

— Ah... Salut, Shintaro, fit Taiga en ouvrant les yeux.

— Tirez-vous d'ici ! Tout de suite !

— Ça va, ça va... »

Daiki remonta son pantalon et enfila sa chemise pendant que Taiga cherchait une basket perdue quelque part dans un massif de lilas.

Puis, sous le regard goguenard de Kazunari (alors que tout ça c'était de sa faute, quel enfoiré !) ils se dépêchèrent de fuir l'ire de Shintaro (en même temps, Daiki n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié à sa place non plus...)

Ils clignèrent des yeux et bâillèrent dans la lumière matinale tout en remontant la rue dont les lampadaires ne semblaient plus aussi menaçants que la veille.

« On va se boire un café ? demanda Taiga.

— Je crois qu'on aurait surtout besoin d'une douche. Une longue douche. Viens chez moi. On boira un café là-bas.

— Ok... »

Daiki sourit. Il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient « se structurer l'un l'autre » comme le croyait Cosmo, mais en tout cas, le sexe, ça marchait très bien. Et il avait hâte de découvrir tout le reste.

* * *

**Épilogue**

_Deux jours avant, au lycée Seirin..._

« Pourquoi tu lis un magazine de gonzesses, Kuroko ?!

— Je m'instruis.

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que t'apprend ?

— Que Ryota et moi, 'on se complète parfaitement'.

— Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? ... Kuroko ? T'es en train de rougir, là ?!

— ...

— Donne-moi ça ! Voyons voir... _Ce qui vous plaît chez le Gémeaux : Son caractère communicatif, insouciant, avant-gardiste, fantaisiste, bon enfant, inventif. _Tiens ! ça le décrit étrangement bien ! Et regardez-moi ça... oh ! V_ous vous séduisez sans vous en rendre compte. On peut donc dire qu'entre vous le courant passe et pas qu'un peu ! _Bah dis donc ! Je savais pas qu'il te plaisait, mais Cosmo a l'air de penser que c'est bien parti ! Ah ! Regarde ça : _Compatibilité sexe-érotique : Pas de doute, ça colle et comme le courant passe, vous pouvez vous laisser emporter par la tornade de vos émotions et de vos sens. _Wow ! Ça promet d'être chaud, fonce mon pote ! »

Tetsuya rougit encore d'un ton.

« Kagami-kun... Y a pas des trucs que tu aimerais savoir toi aussi... ?

— Dans Cosmo ?!

— Tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu curieux ?

— Rah, d'accord... Alors... Lion... Lion, Cancer, Lion, Lion... Voilà. Lion, Vierge. Hm... Hin-hin... ouais... Hein ?! Daiki, 'raffiné' ?! 'Sérieux' ?!' 'Stable' ?! Ben voyons... _'saura vous ramener à la raison'_, mon cul, ouais... _'pas les mêmes envies, pas les mêmes désirs, il y a peu de chance que ça fonctionne réellement' _! Nan mais de quoi ils se mêlent, Cosmo ?!

— C'est juste un magazine.

— Ouais. N'empêche...

— Tu es déçu, Kagami-kun ?

— Bah c'est pas comme si on m'avait prédit une nuit de folie, à moi !

— Ne t'énerve pas. Tu as regardé en sens inverse ? Vierge, Lion ?

— Humpf... Voyons voir... ce qui lui plaît... _'son panache, sa détermination'_, ahah, c'est tout moi, ça ! _'le Lion vous poussera sans cesse à vous dépasser'_ bah ouais il a intérêt à se dépasser, cet empaffé... Attends... Moi, 'je ramène souvent tout à moi' ?! Nan mais ! Oh ! Et puis Daiki 'discret', qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre... Bon. _'ça peut fonctionner comme pas du tout, ici c'est avant tout une histoire de ressenti.'_

— Tu vois. Il y a de l'espoir.

— J'ai pas besoin d'espoir ! Pfiu !

— Arrête de t'énerver, Kagami-kun.

— J'm'énerve pas !

— Rends-moi mon 'magazine de gonzesses'. Il faut qu'on aille en cours. »

Taiga préféra le lui balancer à la figure et s'éloigna en bougonnant.

Et passa le reste de la journée à méditer les sages paroles de Cosmo.


End file.
